


Ot7 headcanons and drabbles

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, They are all happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: They all needed to be happy so they are together. Ot7. Stories and headcanons about the poly-relationship between the losers club.





	1. How it started.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovers. I mean losers club are all in poly-relationship with each other.

The first time they all realised that they needed and loved each other was the second night after the blood oath. Mike's grandad couldn't let him go to the high school but he promised him next year. So to make it up to him, he let Mike have a sleep over.  So Mike invited everyone. 

It was awkward in the beginning of the night as no one really knew what to say or talk about it was really the first time they properly hanged out. When they got out of the sewers all of the boys parents/grandparents freaked apart of Richie's his didn't even notice. Beverly went to the police and told them about her father. Her aunt come to take care of her. 

They were just sitting on the floor watching some lame film none of them were paying attention to it. It wasn't until Stan moved to talk to Eddie. He needed help changing the bandages on his face (they had already changed the plasters on each of there hands). It was the first time any of them saw what IT physical did to Stan. The big harsh red bite was still healing most had already scared over they were going to be there forever a haunted reminder of IT. The deeper ones were not heal yet.  

Stan couldn't look any of them in the eye as Eddie placed fresh bandages over the bite. Bill just broke down and moved to Stan hugged him crying in him arms just whispering how sorry he was. Beverly moved next she hugged Stan and thanked him for saving her. She started to cry as she thanked all of them for coming to save her. Soon they all started to cry and moved to hug each other. They stay that way for about an hour until they had cried themselves out. 

They moved themselves to the mattresses on the floor and wrapped themselves up in blankets and snuggled together they restarted the movie and soon they were all asleep. To all of them it was the first time they had sleep a dreamless sleep.

 They woke up late into the morning all curled up together and they knew that they need each other that they loved each other. They sat around in a circle and talked they disided to try and date each other. As well as trying to get Beverly to stay in Derry. 

From then on out they all were dating and have been for nearly 27 years. They were all happy. Sure they had they ups and downs like any other couple but they were happy and in love all of them. They were together.


	2. Ot7 headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons about our favourite OT7.

When school started back they had each other’s backs. New bullies had tried to take over the school but they live up to the Bowers gang let alone Pennywise or Bev’s dad. Although they tried by targeting the Loser club and others lead by their example. 

For example the usual 

Calling Bev a slut and saying the she was sleeping with all the losers. Well that was kind of true but not what they were implying. On the weekends they all head out and stay at some there house mostly Mike, Stan and Ben’s. Some weeknight she would sneak into some of the boy’s house if the nightmare’s got too bad. 

Mimicking Bill’s stutter. It was no new thing he was starting at get better with his speech and the loser were helping him. 

Dissing Stan’s religion. Again nothing new. Calling out slur and making fun of his Kippah. He just ignore them. 

Making fun of Richie’s hyperactivity and glasses. He didn’t care because the loser told him it what make Richie himself. 

Going around Eddie pretending to cough and gag trying to get him to freak out which he did. He was trying hard to deal with his hypochondria. 

They made Mike for being a loner when he started school but soon learned that he is part of the loser club. 

Sometimes they went too far with their bulling. 

They made fun of Ben’s weight. It hurt a lot even with the losers telling him he was beautiful the way he was. He began to stop eating when they found out they all freaked out. They helped him with his self-image and started to exercise with him and he got fit. While he was sit on the chubby side he learn to love himself. 

Pushing any of them into lockers. All of them were stuffing with PSTD and all had panic attacks. 

Stan hates his scars and hate when people look or make comments about them.

They all help each other when in need. 

Ben and Richie help Bev quit smoking. Eddie freaked out when he caught her smoking. She later learned that Eddie dad was a chain smoker and died of lung cancer. She when cold turkey and manage to quit. 

Bill would say his speech over and over again until he was confident that he can speak without his stutter. When he is in class he will look toward of his gang and to get a thumbs up. Some with Stan.

Eddie helps everyone with panic attacks. He knows each ones signs when they are having an attack and how to help them. For example.

Richie will slump down his head and his shoulders hunched over. His hands will start to shake first followed by the rest of his body. To help calm him down Eddie rubs his back and runs his fingers in through his wild black curls. He tells him that everything is okay. 

Stan will freeze and will stop breathing. Eddie talks to him in a soft voice telling him that he is safe and hold his hands and help him to breathe. 

Bill will just cry and Eddie hugs him just all Bill needs is a loving hug. 

Bev will get angry and grip her hands tightly with can lead to her breaking pens and pencils or her skin if her nails are long enough. Eddie will hold her hand and telling her to place here attention to colours. If Bill is around she will try to pin point the colour of his hair and eyes. After about six months she place his hair colour as a deep red like a rose. His eyes she still hasn't place the colour. 

Ben will try to not to let anyone notice he is panicking but Eddie knows he will throw himself in Ben’s arms and snuggle in. Ben will let out a few tears then hug Eddie tightly. He like to know that everyone is safe before himself. 

Mike is hard to tell as he is also so quite but Eddie can tell. He will try to move slowly way but Eddie will sit in front of Mike and talk about animals or a book Mike is reading. He that Mike was to know that he is a part of the group. 

Eddie lets everyone know how to help each other.

Fluffy 

Bev loves to play with Stan and Richie’s curls and late Eddie when he grows his hair out and they all pretended to hate but they all love it.   
Stan and Richie help Mike settle in to school and help with his schoolwork. As they are the smartest in school. Mike was very surprise of how smart Richie is.   
Eddie like to wear Mike’s overalls and Ben’s hoodies. Even though they are big on him.   
Bev paints the boys nails. She paints Bill’s a royal blue. Stan’s a light Green. Mike’s Yellow, Richie’s red. Ben’s purple and Eddie’s a baby pink.   
Ben writes everyone poems and hides them in their bags or lockers.  
Bill will also write little shorts about how much he love them and how beautiful they all are.   
Mike goes bird watching with Stan. He loves it.   
Ben and Mike start a book club at school which all the club goes to.   
Stan and his mum bakes everyone cookies.   
Everyone packs extra food in their lunch for Richie.   
They all stay in Derry.   
Bill, Ben, Bev, Stan and Richie and sometimes Eddie all work at the school.   
Bill and Ben are English teachers   
Stan and Richie are maths teachers   
Bev is the art teacher.  
And Eddie comes into the school three times a week as a guidance chancellor. He works at the pharmacy.   
Mike owns the library.   
Bev didn’t want to keep her last name so Ben proposed to her and they got married. Bev is now Beverly Hanscom.   
They all live in the some house. Every Friday night they have a movie night.   
Bev steals all the boys’ shirts and were them around the house.   
When they have had a really bad day all seven will stay in the some bed. Most night the move around, staying in bed with three or four people it all depends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for headcanons or stories let me know down in the comments.


	3. Richie falls in love

Richie knew he was already in love with Eddie before he knew what love was. When he knew what love is, he was sitting with Eddie and cracked a wise joke that Eddie found funny. He started to laugh and laugh until he was on the floor laughing and smiling. Richie knew that he was head over heels for Eddie.  That he would protect his lovely sweet boy. Eddie was always so scared and worried about everything, his mother never helped always making things worst. Richie has always loved Eddie and would do any to keep him happy and carefree.

Stan had been his best friend since forever. When school had started back He notice a change in Stan. He was much more withdrawn with everyone and always kept his hard down even in class. He notice that Stan would avoid eye contact with anyone. Including himself he would never look in a mirror or any reflective surface. He notice bags under Stan’s eyes and his hair which was normally in perfect curls were now messy and sometimes tangled up. One day he was staying over at Stanley’s house they were sitting at the table Richie was running fingers through those curls he untangled them he let his fingers softly stoke over the scars on his friends face. Stanley slowly moved into Richie’s arms and he knew that he loved Stan. Wanting to keep his friend strong.

Bill was never the same again and everyone knew it. He felt stupid for thinking that Georgie was still alive, that he could go back to happy families as well as guilty for almost getting all his friends killed. He didn’t deserve their forgiveness or their love. Richie hated when his friend felt worthless they were all amazing. One day he when over to Bill’s house and saw Bill lying in bed it looked like he had been there of a few days and hadn’t moved (Richie knew the signs) he lifted Bill of off the bed and guided him to the bathroom and place him in the showers. Bill was a lot easier to carry than a grown woman. Bill thanked him and force a smile while trying not to cry. Richie smiled back and hugged him, he loved Bill. He wants to try to understand what Bill was going through but he knew he never could.

Richie didn’t really know why Bev looked at him the way she did. He had an idea but really it was stupid because his home life was nowhere as bad as Bev’s was. Sure it was bad but his dad never got too violent. He did have to basically care for his mum and beg to whatever was out there that his was in a good mood if his dad ever come home. So why was Bev looking at him like he was abused until she talked to him saying if things got bad she will always be there and her window will always be open. One had he dad came home in a bad mood and something Richie did made him mad and hit Richie. Richie heard his parents fighting and he left normally he would stay at Stan’s but he when to Bev’s he knew what Bev knew what he was feeling she had a sad look on her face. They laid in her bed while Richie cried. He loved Bev for helping him and not turning a blind eye like everyone did with her.  

He notice when Ben started not eating. When his mother was too drunk to function he barely had anything to eat at school or at home. During lunch he would loud month and would space out his food. So when he notice Ben not eating his food or only eating a small part of his food. Richie knew he had to do something. One day when they were all leaving school Richie cornered Ben and told him that he knew he was not eating because he knew what to do when you don’t eat or try not to eat much. Ben was shocked at his and promise to stop. Richie helped Ben by telling him he was beautiful every day and help him with his body issues’. He loved that Ben was trying his hardest and that he started to help everyone knowing how to love themselves.

When Mike started going to school everyone was so happy. All of them were together. Every breathe they took seemed easier when all seven of them were together. One day in science class when the assessment was using a Bunsen burner. The smell of gas and flames got to Mike. Something it was easy to forget the Mike heard his parents died. Richie saw that his breathing was faster and his face was terrified. Richie quickly went up to Mike and held his hand and hugged him. Everyone had agreed that Mike was the gentle giant. He was strong and he held his friends tightly because they needed it so Richie was holding Mike tightly as he cried. He loved Mike the sweet boy when held his heart in his hand and cared for everyone.

Richie knew he was a goner when he learned he loved all the loser and everyday he fell more and more in love.          


	4. First kiss: Stan and Mike

It was a beautiful day hardly any clouds in the sky. Stan and Mike were sitting in their special spot where they go to watch the birds. It was a nice and peaceful, just the two of them sitting there. Stan was leaning into Mike arms and holding his hands. Mike was spending more time watching Stan than the birds. He love the contrast between his and Stan’s skin tone and watch those beautiful curls move in the breeze. He though that Stan was one of the most beautiful people in the world not just the way he looked but his soul as well.

Stan most of notice him staring at him because he move his head and looked at Mike. Their eyes meet and they smiled. Whenever Stan smiled the world lit up. Neither of them could tell who moved first but soon there lips were on each other. It was soft and gentle as well as warm and fuzzy. They could feel the butterflies. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Stan cheeks started to go pink. He buried his face into Mikes’ neck. Mike smiled and hooked his fingers under Stan’s neck and move his head to kiss him again. Everything was perfect that day.   


	5. Morning

The whole group brought a house together the moment they graduated. It was a house with three bedrooms. The also brought three large beds. One day in July after a bad day. The day of the Neibolt house. They had all stay in the some bed. It was hard the first few times but the more they sleep together the move it was easier.  Mike was always the first to wake in the morning. Growing up on a farm he was used to waking with the sun.  All of the others were still asleep so he sat up and took the time to study them. It was a hot summer morning.

Next to him was Stan he was facing towards Mike, he look so peaceful when he sleep. He was always one of the tallest and that hadn’t change he was still tall not the tallest. Mike could see the silver star of David around his neck.

Bill was spooning Stan his chest to Stan back. Mike love how Bill reddish brown hair stood out against the white pillow. 

Ben was next to Bill lying on his back with Bev in his arms. They looked so sweet.

Eddie had his arms around Bev waist his Nose in her hair.

Richie was last by the other wall he was spooning Eddie. His long arms against Ben chest covering Eddie and Bev. 

He decided to try to go back to sleep wrapping his arms around Stan and Bill. He tried and failed not wanting to leave his lovers. He pick up his book and setting on reading his book. Waiting for everyone to awake.

Stan was also an early riser woke up about half an hour after Mike. He smiled sleepily at Mike and lean in to kiss him. The stayed to like for five minutes before Stan got out of bed having to move Bill over to Ben to escape to the bathroom he mention something about a shower. Stan was getting better with his OCD but still had a need to be clean.

With the word shower Eddies head had popped up. Eddie phobia with illness and germ had slowly started to ease. Like Stan he still had that driving need for clean.

Both Eddie and Mike watch Stan getting off the bed and walking out the room. Eddie detangled himself from the long limbs of Richie. He also got up and heading out the door.

Mike smiled at the remaining lovers in the bed. He decided to get out of bed and head into the kitchen. He began to hum to himself as he made pancakes knowing that the smell will wake everyone up.

He knew that day could be a risk day for everyone but they knew how to work through them. They had each other and very much in love.   


	6. First kiss: Eddie and Richie

The two teens were sitting on Eddie's bed going their homework. Richie had already finished and was now bored. Eddie was being stubborn and not letting Richie help him. 

Richie signed and flopped down now the bed which cause the bed to bounce. Eddie growled at him. Richie smiled his trademark cunning smiled. He got up onto his knees Eddie shot him an evil look as a warning. 

Richie began to bounce gently cause the bed to rock slightly. Eddie yelled and push Richie and himself off the bed the fell on the floor. Eddie on top of Richie. Both there hearts pounding. Richie look at Eddie he was so madly in love with the short boy. He just could not help it he leant up aiming his lips towards Eddies'. Eddie leant back a little bit so Richie stopped.

Eddie bit lip as he looked at Richie. He leaned forward and kissed him. Richie kissed back immediately. They pulled back smiling before the moved back for another kiss.


	7. Bev Falls in love

Bev had fallen in love with Bill. He was kind and sweet. Bill didn’t judge her because of the rumours. He was a leader and caring wanting to find his brother. She didn’t believe he was alive but wanted to help find out want truly happen. After the sewers and overpowering IT. They had all sat in the river washing the grime off of them.  Bill had just sat there. She wanted to comfort him but she didn’t know how, she knew what he would be feeling grieve and guilt. The look on Bill face was heart-breaking. His face was blank, his lips were trembling and his eyes full of tears. She just wanted to hold him, she loved him dearly.

When she had returned from the deadlights. She saw Ben the look and his face was that of joy and love.  He was in love and so happy that she was safe. Never had she felt safe before but with Ben she did. Ben told her she could stay at his house his mother was okay with it just as long as there were in different bedrooms. At around midnight she walking into his room she couldn’t sleep and neither could Ben. They curled up in his bed. She noted that Ben had threw away all his Derry research.

Stan was her least favourite of the losers. She didn’t hate him. Just with everything with IT Bev thought he was taking the easy way out. When the losers spilt up Bill was talking about Stan and the others. He mention that Stan had OCD and how bad it was effecting him. After she come out of the deadlights coma she saw Stan’s face and the blood his face he was drench in blood most likely his own blood. Since then he had a broken look on his face it truly ripped her heart out. They all tried so hard to help him but the scars didn’t help. One day Bev was in Stan room he was helping her with her Math homework. She couldn’t help but look at his scars Bev saw the tears form in his eyes how lean in and pressed little kisses over each and every scar until Stan was smiling through the tears. He always tried to remind strong.  

Bev could tell that Richie was in abusive house. By the way he acted the humour and bad jokes were his way of coping and a way to distract everyone about his home life or the fact he was about far too skinny. Richie just about freaked when Bev told him he can hide out at her house if things at his house got really bad. She never had anyone to turn to with her father. About two months later Bev was getting ready for bed when she heard a tapping noise at her window she pulled back her curtains to show Richie red face due to crying with a bruise on his cheek. She let him in without any question. He immediately hugged her and they curled up in her bed.

Eddie was always helpful with everyone even with his fear of germs. One day Bev woke up with a headrace and a sore throat. Her Aunt told her to stay in bed it was a Friday so she had the whole weekend to recover. She most of the day asleep as her Aunt was at work. Bev awoke when she felt something cold press against her forehead she opened her eyes to see Eddie pressing a cold cloth on her face and neck. He help her get up and move her into a shower while he clean up the tissues. Bev got into clean clothes after the shower and saw Eddie viscously washing his hands. He made her some soup and told her that he change the streets. He told that germs thought contract. Eddie help her back into bed and told Bev to rest up and he and the rest of the boys will be back tomorrow. Even though Eddie was terrified of getting sick, he was always the first to help.

Mike had a heart of gold it was clear to see from the first moment you meet him. It was one of the things Bev loved about him. When she was being bullied for having six boyfriends Mike was there telling her it didn’t matter that she was loved by all of them and she was never alone. Mike was there to help everyone. Bev love that he would never let any of the bullies get him down and he would always help Bev and the rest of the boys with the bullies telling them how amazing they were. Mike had a heart and it always broke when someone he love was sad and down.       


	8. Bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to rainbowAJ for the request.

The one thing Stanley Uris hated was his scars. Ugly scars right on his face. The one thing he disliked was disrespectful students. It was the start of the school year with the new freshmen, who think they are top dog.  
  
He knows nearly everyone hates maths. Richie loves to toment his students with pop quizs and word problems.  
  
Stan takes a deep breath as the bell rings it is the last class. Bracing for the new students to enter his class. They file in and sit in groups of friends. Stan starts to politely explain his class and outline what this going to happen through the year. When he heard the laughter in the class. He looked around and a group of boy sitting in the back corner whispering to each other smile.  
  
Stanley sighed and asked what was so funny to disrupt his class. He most likely thought because it was the last class it was something stupid kids find funny these days. He didn't expect to hear them yell out "Your ugly face". Stan shocked face made made the boys think to was there queue to continue there mocking.  
  
Stan took another deep breath and turn around to face the board and started to write down several hard equations for the class to solve by the end. He also stated that the results would determine where people will sit. He knew that his students hated sitting plans.  
  
The bell rings and the kids leave. Everyone tried to solve them expect those boys who just drew a very horrible pictures of him.  
  
It hurts but having these scars on his face since he was 13 he has heard every insult in the book and then some and being a teacher for about twenty years he has gotten use to it but it still hurts. Richie drives them home. Bill, Ben and Beverly are heading off to meet Mike at library to talk about book for the years. While Eddie is still at the pharmacy.  
  
At home Stan drops his bag and l heads off to a bed. Both of which was very unlike him. Richie picks up Stans bag and looks at the tests he saw the pictures. He placed them down on the table. He felt sick not from the kids or pictures but the fact IT still can be in there lives after all this years. Everyone else return home  
Within the next hour by which time Stan had falling asleep.  
  
Stan felt very light kiss on his face right where his scars are, he smiled as he opened his eyes he saw Ben smiled at him with love in his eyes. Ben understood he still has the scars and his stomach from IT attack. True only the losers knew about them but still he hated them.  
  
He smiled and gave Ben a kiss on his lips but not before Ben started to tickle him. Stan was very ticklish everyone would always use that to there advanced. Stan starts to laugh and tried to get off the bed. He stood up and and walk out he was still smiled when the losers sat him down. He knew he was so loved but sometimes that little voice in the back of his head saying he's not worthy of any of their love but the always prove him wrong.   
  
That evening they had the dinner talking about old memories and something funny that was on tv the other night. The cruel up on the couch watching something on the television. He was cuddling with Mike and Eddie. Stan was so warm and he felt the love. He started to get sleepy he eyes failed to stay open he felt himself being up and to bathroom he knew what was happening they were taking him to bed but they all knew he hated going to bed in the evening without brushing his teeth even in his darkest days the took care of him. Stan loves them so much, he does the same with his loves on the dark times.  
  
Stan is place in a bed, someone had hope in with him and wrapped Stan arms around them he quickly feel alseep. He was awoken by a finger on his nose gentle tickling it he look down to see Eddie smile at him, he gave Stan a kiss and hopped out of bed he mentioned something about a shower gave a wink and walk out the room. Stan turned around to see Richie still asleep most likely for another half an hour. He walked out of the bed to see Mike drinking his morning cup of coffee. He walked up to him and gave him a kiss, ever since Mike had grown a beard everyone like to give him kisses. 

Stan has bad days like everyone but he has six of the best people in the world who loved him and together the seven of them live each day with love and care, as the horrors of the past can't ever go away but the lucky seven losers can made each day better no matter how bad


	9. Scars

Eddie has always been fascinated with scars nearly everyone has them. Some are funny from good times, some no one really knows how they got them. He knows all the his lovers scars.  
  
Richie has a scar on his pinky toe a deep cut on the bottom as well as one of his the top of his foot. He has no idea how it happened most likely a knife when he was little or always running around barefoot in the rivers. There is also a dent in his right leg from running in the mud slipping and hitting a tree.  
  
Mike has a scar on his thumb from peeling potatoes. He also has rough skin on his hands from working on farm for years.   
  
Beverly has a burn on her arm for cooking. Other than that she has flawless skin.  
  
Bill has little dent on his face from picking at his acne. He almost always has calloused hands from drawing and writing.  
  
Ben really dislikes his stretch marks, he tried out for the soccer team he was really good, as he got fitter he had a growth spurted a very big one he grew almost as tall so Mike he was happy about it till he saw the marks on his skin. Also well as a departing gift from IT was the claw marks on his stomach covering  the H from Henry.  
  
Everyone feels a small pit in there gut whenever they see Stan scars. The ones on his face on how they failed to protect him when they promised too. The ones his wrists from how they fail to see how bad he was hurting. They always, always kiss them to make Stan feel loved and beautiful.  
  
Eddie himself has a little scar on his nose from when he tripped and landed on his nose breaking his reading glasses. One day he fell down the stairs and broke his knee he had to get surgery to fix it leaving a scar. Everyone was so scared when they heard the crash.  
They all have the some scar on their left hand. On small jagged line across the palm. It is one of trust and love. Everyone time the see the scars they remember why. They will be ready if IT this happens again.   
Scars tell stories some good some bad, nearly everyone has them but the losers know the sometimes scars remind you of bad times and that they must never forget and always be ready.


	10. First kiss: Ben and Bill

Beverly had had enough of Bill and Ben jealously towards each other. She liked them both in the same way in fact all the boys she loved. She wasn't stupid she knew both boys were self conscious about things and it made them bitter towards each other. Ben had a way with words but Bill could barely get words out sometimes. Ben had a hard accepting himself sometimes.  
  
One night the three of them were alseep at Ben's house it was the middle of the night  when Bev woke she was in between the two boys she felt warm and safe so she wasn't sure why see was awake then it hit her she had to go to the bathroom.  As she moved Ben awoke too. He moved slightly so she easily get up. There was no need to turn on the light because all of the losers had brought nightlights.  
  
Bill was still alseep, Ben smiled. It seemed like the only time Bill was at peace.  
  
He spoke too soon as Bill started to frown and shake. Ben quickly pulled him into his arms just because he was jealous didn't mean hated Bill. This must of awoken him up because Ben looked down to see Bill smiling slightly through the tears in his eyes. Ben moved his hand up to brush Bill's reddish-brown hair out of his eyes. Bill had a huge smile on his face and a little blush on his cheeks, he looked so cute.  
  
Ben didn't know how it happened but he just wanted to kiss Bill so he just did it was soft and quick but odd, he loves the other boys but differently to how he loves Beverly or so he thought. He really want to kiss Bill again and Bill let him.  
  
They parted as the bed dipped they saw Bev smiling as she laid down behind Bill and through her arm over the both boys. Ben pulled the blankets over the three of them.  
  
The other two fell alseep but Ben stayed awake a bit longer. He so confused with his feelings. He knew that Eddie and Richie had something going on same with Stan and Mike. He just through he had romantic feelings for Bev but he kiss Bill and enjoyed it, what about the others did he want to kiss them? He wouldn't say no if they kisses him.  
  
Ben smiled, he closed his eyes and feel back asleep.  
  
A few days later the losers where having a movie night, Bill got up to change the movie and gave Ben a kiss. Richie joked about the fact the Ben has a thing for redheads. Ben just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy if want a headcanons or a prompt just place them down in the comments thank you.


End file.
